ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Caught Cold
Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin, the Doctor, the Doctor's friends Amy, Rory, and Clara, and Rook are in a field at night, fighting a humongous rodent. (Ben) I'm very angry, and that means... Ben transforms into a small alien with green and purple splotches. (alien) Rath! I mean, umm, Commoncold! (Commoncold) CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Commoncold jumps and misses. He hits a tree, and appears to go inside. Suddenly, the tree explodes and hundreds of commoncolds. All except one, the original, shout their names. They each do the same to things around them, including the rodent. And they keep going, turning everything in their path into more of them. (Gwen) Oh no, I don't think Ben is in control anymore. He's going to turn the entire planet into clones of him! Theme Song! It is a nice, quiet day in Undertown. Suddenly, a huge mutated mouse breaks through the subsoil and begins to attack the citizens! Dr. Animo is riding it. (Animo) This is new! A whole city of alien DNA! Here I can mutate my mice even more, and send them burrowing all over the planet! Suddenly, Ben jumps down as Commoncold, with Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and the Doctor trying to stop him. He jumps into everything, including the ceiling and Animo's machinery. It all turns into more of him. He goes into an alien! (Alien, using Commmoncold's voice and looking parylyzed) Nope! Commoncold hops out, and the alien has a very bad runny nose. (Animo) You won't stop me! One of the mice grows wings and flies away. The others follow. Back at the base, Commoncold is strapped onto a table. Blukic and Driba are working on the Ultimatrix. (Driba) We have a device to fix it. (Max, entering) Will it work? (Blukic and Driba, in the usual way) Certainly. Probably. Maybe. (Gwen) DO IT NOW! They do, and the Ultimatrix flashes: red-blue-green-red-blue-green-red-blue-green. (Ultimatrix) Semi-randomizer: the user will transform into two random aliens, then stay on the current alien for one minute. Then, two new random aliens, and repeat. (Blukic) Uh-oh. Ben turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, then Eye Guy, then Commoncold. (Ben) I need to find Animo! (Gwen) You can't! (Ben) Yes I CAN! He turns into Ghostfreak, and phases through the chains. Then he becomes Big Chill, and phases through the ceiling. On the street, there is panic. Every asphalt surface connected to the street on which Max's Plumbing sits has turned into Commoncolds! They rampage along until they find a building labeled Animo Industries. They turn the building into Commoncolds, and Animo is sittng in the midst of them, working on making his mice breathe fire. (Commoncold) Great Gallifrey! Animo turns around. Ben turns into Atomix, who strangely has yellow on the glowing green areas, and destroys his machines and mice. (Atomix) I meant to do that! That means... Ben turns into an alien. (Ben) Yes! Reverter! From when I had the master control back with the Highbreed! I'm going to fix this! The alien sneezes, and then green light comes from his hands, and everything he converted to Commoncolds went back to what it was, but the words on Animo's building now read "Animo is a Criminal". He turns back into Ben, and he has a slight runny nose. He blows his nose. THE END Major Events *Commoncold makes his first appearance. *Reverter makes his first appearance. *Animo tries to take over the world with mutant mice. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Nolan *Amy *Rory *Clara Villains *Animo Aliens Used *Commoncold *Reverter Allusions One of the aliens in Undertown that ran from the mutant mice resembled a centipede from the 1982 Galaga game "Centipede". Commoncold used the word Gallifrey in his exclamation, which is the Doctor's home planet. Trivia *Ben had a cold the whole time, which was what turned him into Commoncold. Category:Episodes